UH-10 Chippewa
The UH-10 Chippewa is an attack helicopter in Just Cause 2. Description It serves as the most frequently used type of air support for the Panau Military. It is armed with twin Miniguns but from Heat level 3-4 and above it will also have attached rockets pods. The rocket version is by far the best attack helicopter for leveling military assets and it's advisable to keep one. In terms of dog fighting however, it is only surpassed by a fully upgraded Sivirkin 15 Havoc. The design is a cross between a Eurocopter EC135 and a MH-6 Little Bird, but its name is a reference to the Bell Huey UH-1, a transport helicopter. The helicopter has the Eurocopter nose design and the Little Bird's miniguns and rockets. Overall, the rest of the body design is not based on a real helicopter. Several of the Bell UH-1s were outfitted for ground attack roles during the Vietnam war. These were equipped with two M134 7.62mm miniguns and 7 round rocket pods (also one on each side). Some were mounted twin M60s as door guns (as can be seen on the Agnecy transport helicopter during the first mission). Performance This helicopter certainly has a few good reasons for its use as the preferred air-support vehicle by Panau's finest. It has possibly the best turning circle and manoeuvrability of all the default attack helicopters. It can change direction and ascend and descend faster than the other standard attack helicopters. Their pilots seem to be trained in dog fighting as well and will engage Rico's helicopter with rather dead on accuracy, and will put the target helicopter out of commison quickly if you don't do some fancy flying. Some tactics to take them out include circle strafing them, which they will also do to you as well. Doing this will cause the crosshair for your mounted guns to be off center, so don't rely on them. After a bit of circling, they will sometimes drop down, reason unknown; take this oppurtunity to hunt them down. They will also cease firing their guns for a little while as well, so stop strafing for a bit and try to kill the pilot. Another tactic is to ascend quickly and backup ever so slightly, letting them follow you. Their guns cannot aim up to a certain degree, but your guns can aim downwards at them. This leaves them defenseless as they futilely try to to get up your level while you rain bullets on them. This tactic works doubly well with the Havoc, as the gun can aim downwards at and almost 90 degree angle since since it's chin mounted and not on hard points. Bear in mind that the former tactic is best for 1 on 1 dog fighting, while the latter is better for multiple Helicopters. When you have rockets, always remember to lead your shots if you're strafing them. Unlike the Sivirkin 15 Havoc, its seats are configured to be side-by-side so that an escort can sit next to the pilot and shoot at whoever dares cling to the front of the chopper. The extra seating can be useful in certain missions that require transporting an ally. The only slight disadvantage is that its speed is 5 points below the slowest traditional attack helicopter, the AH-33 Topachula, but even that will not matter much to the military, it seems; this is probably because they are more practical and easier to produce. There's also not much use for a fully equipped attack helicopter on a tropical island anyway. When taking on an enemy base with this helicopter, it is advised that you first scout the base out for any on SAM sites before doing so, as the Chippewa is not as sturdy as the Havoc or Topachula and will be set aflame quickly if hit by a SAM missile or two. The maneuverablilty of the Chippewa can be used to swiftly evade the missiles. This table is from the official strategy guide: Weapons The UH-10 Chippewa is armed with two miniguns at each side. When reaching a high enough heat level, they are spawned with rocket mounts and function like the AH-33 Topachula. The miniguns can tear up the Gunung Gila Pangkat facility's destructible objects quite easily. At high Heat levels that involve a Chippewa chasing after Rico, if Rico is in an armed vehicle that is quite resistant to the Chippewa's weaponry, Rico can effortlessly shoot it out of the sky. Ground enemies are no match for a Chippewa, as the miniguns can destroy any vehicle. Ground and sea vehicles will not last long with a few rockets launched at them. Locations *Gunung Gila Pangkat facility after the Reapers mission Rocket Science. It's n winter camouflage. *Several at Cape Carnival. They can be found on the landing pads at the command center. *Gunung Tasik facility. *Kota Buluh, on a landing pad on the other side of the small island. *Panau International Airport, in one of the hangars, next to an Aeroliner 474. *Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar. *Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi. *Sometimes at PAN MILSAT. *The Panau Military send these during the higer levels of Heat. **First without missiles. **Highest levels of heat will bring the one that also has missiles. **The glitched ones (see below in the "glitches" section) can appear at any level of heat. *At the Wajah Ramah Fortress, inside Panay's dome during the sixth Agency mission Into the Den. This is the only time the back seats of the Chippewa helicopters are used in the game. The soldiers in the back seats are wearing black uniforms and may be members of the Panau Secret Service. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. There are two rare glitches: *One Chippewa will appear with no rotors. It can still fly, it still raises dust clouds when close to the ground and everything else like the sound of the rotors that are there normally are there in this version, except you can't see the rotors. The video at the bottom of this page demonstrates this glitch. *The other rarer one is unarmed. It's sometimes sent after Rico, but it's completely harmless. The glitches can appear on the same helicopter. Gallery UH-10 Chippewa hijacking at the Rajang river.jpg|Hijacking at the Rajang river. UH-10 Chippewa (no rotor glitch).jpg|Glitched one, without rotors. UH-10 Chippewa (unarmed and no rotor).jpg|Glitched: Unarmed and no rotor. U1 LOD lights glitch.png|The glitched U1 LOD lights, as seen from a glitched unarmed UH-10 Chippewa. Videos thumb|600px|left|UH-10 No-Rotor Glitch 600px|left|UH-10 Chippewa vs military UH-10 Chippewa (Panau City Residential District) Category:Military Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles